The Forgotten Family
by Witch's Runes
Summary: Full summary inside, also more than 2 stories here! Can a family really be brought out from the changed timeline? Or are they forever doomed to stay underneath all of the darkness, ashes, and changes all around them? Everyone's family! Don't own any of the characters, plots, or stories! Read and review!
1. Summary

_**Hi there readers:**_

 _ **Another story here, which is in the making right now. however, this chapter is going to be the summary and characters involved in the story. Also this story takes place in two different settings as well.**_

 _ **Decided to start another Harry PotterxTwilight crossover, however, this will also include other characters from other stories as well. This includes; Prince of Egypt, Avatar; Last Airbender, AND Legend of Korra. Each character from the other stories (mostly just a few) will find some sort of connection with either a Harry Potter or Twilight character in one way or another, hopefully, that'll help with the confusion, which I know that some of you will be asking me in the reviews one way or another.**_

 _ **Now, this story will still involve both the threat of both the Dark Lord and the Volturi, but only on two separate occasions, which will not go by either story line. As for the other storyline or plots, THEY DO NOT NOR EVER WILL HAPPEN! Also, many secrets are going to be revealed in this story, and one way or another, everyone's family! This also includes time travel, suspicious, betrayal, lessons, and lots of family time.**_

 **Characters in stories include:**

 **Harry Potter: Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Bellatrix, Redolphus, Andromeda, Ted, Nymphedora, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, Sirius, and Severus.**

 **Twilight: Bella, Edward, Alice, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie, and Renee'.**

 **Legend of Korra: Asami**

 **Avatar: the Last Airbender: Azula and Zuko**

 **Prince of Egypt: Moses**

 _ **There you all have it, however, I will let you all know that this story will also be confusing, I know that. So here's the summary for the story;**_

 **Summary:**

 **History has made a big mistake with a few timelines. While one is just about to find out a secret long ago lost, other timelines are starting to change, for some people, it's all about staying pure, while for others, it's about finding who they really are. Can a family really be brought out from the changed timeline? Or are they forever doomed to stay underneath all of the darkness, ashes, and changes all around them?**

 _ **There you all have it!**_

 _ **Hope you all like it!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	2. Strange Magic

**_Hi there readers:_**

 ** _Now, on with the story!_**

 ** _As always,_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Strange Magic**

 _Ginngotts Bank,_

 _1995:_

The entire wizarding world was in shock and chaos, only this wasn't because of the upcoming war or the Ministry. No, not at all, however, today, unknown to the world, would be closed for today, for said important meeting with the Goblins. Only, that wasn't the truth.

As dawn grew into light; the fate of several witches and wizards, especially one specific family in particular, which also included a few long ago unknown spirits and mysterious others all around the world, would be changed for all time. As for the spirits and mysterious others, they would find out the hard way, as they were either sent back in time, or in some cases, sent to another time period in history itself, and also not to mention, sent across and around the world, for others.

A small group stood just outside Grinngotts Bank, it was early in the morning, however; they needed to be there, they all had black cloaks on, including the hoods up, covering their faces. No one knew why they were there, which was truly an interesting fact, to most Witches and Wizards that is.

Many people would be suspicious to why they were there, or rather, in some cases, confused, yet when the group was ushered inside, and into a room, they all knew that something was up. And it was something huge to known only to them and them alone. No one didn't say a word, nor did they move a muscle, in fact, it would have in impossible to tell if the group had suddenly frozen in time itself, unmoving. They were then allowed to take off their hoods, as they all looked around, they noticed that they were in an office, and in front of the Goblin King himself.

Severus saw that he was in the company of the entire Black family, which included the three Black sisters. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black with her husband Rudolphus. Narcissa Malfoy along with both her son Draco and husband Lucius. And last but least; Andromeda Tonks with her husband Ted and their daughter Nymphedora. However, not only did the Black sister shown up; but also did Lord Black, Sirius.

Before anyone could make a move or sound, the doors burst opened, and in came another small group of people, or rather children, once the group made it inside; the too were allowed to take off their hoods. Harry Potter, the Weasley twins; Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood. All, in which, were about to raise their wands at the dark Wizards and Witches who were also in the room as well, but they were stopped by the voice in front of them.

"Welcome!"

As they made room for the young newcomers, none of the dark Wizards or Witches took kindly at the sight of the young children, excluding both Nymphedora and Draco of course. It wasn't easy trying to act civil when there's a bunch of children from blood-traitors or Muggle families in the same room with those who were from the Black family. Especially if some were either friends or had come from the Weasley lot!

Once they all straightened, Severus said icily, "Neither me nor Mr. Potter, half of the Weasley clan, Miss. Granger, and Miss. Lovegood, are not a part of this little family reunion, if you don't mind, we'd liked to leave."

The Goblin King said, "Unfortunately, Lord Prince, you all can't leave."

Severus said somewhat with a sneer, "And why would that be?"

The Goblin King, Lord Ragnok, looked at everyone in the room, or rather his main office. Today was going to not only change the lives of many people who were unknown to the world's secrets and history's timeline, but also history itself. Which was also confusing when he actually thought about it, most of the passed timeline, especially the time of the Pharaohs and when trading was around, had not only been tampered with, but also it had changed history as well. However, much of today's visit will not only affect everyone, but it will also unlock something that was thought to have been long lost. Everyone in the room, including a few others from past timelines and the changed history, all share one thing in common, they all were family, and not just any sort of family. A very ancient, noble, and long ago lost family. In fact, this family's ancestor was one of the founders of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Noble and Ancient House of Salazar Slytherin himself.

Many had thought that the family name was only a house at Hogwarts, but only to Lord Ragnok, he knew the truth about the family name and of its current estate. However, due to history, some of its own main and related family members, were either sent back in time, sent across or around the world, or were simply just kidnapped and then put into another timeline, but also with another family and different 'sides'.

The Slytherin family wasn't, or never was, known for its bad reputation at the school, but it was actually one of the first good pure-blood families of them all, which didn't include any of the current 'good' families at all. True that it was, or rather, should still be good; but due to history and the fact that he-who-must-not-be-named is now the 'owner' of Slytherin Manor, this family has not only a long way to go, but they also have to fix what, not only history itself; but also what others have done, to their once great and most 'purest' family ever known in history.

All Lord Ragnok said was, " _O puritatis, per et per, semper_."

Everyone looked at each other, confused to why or what the Goblin King had just said, however, only he knew what those words meant, they were Salazar's exact words for his family name and family manor, the key to unlocking, not only its very hidden secrets, but to also uncover a long ago true nature for how the family should live. Unfortunately, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is the owner of that respected Manor, and if not revealed sooner or later, then the Manor will turn, if not it has already, and go down a much darker path.

If the family could even redeem itself, if it wasn't so badly tainted, or in some cases, forced into different parts of history, or across and around the world, and find what was once long ago lost within just themselves, then they could hopefully reclaim their beloved manor, and bring back what good was left and restore the Manor to its former glory and respect, however, if not reclaimed soon enough, then the entire family and the Manor would soon be destroyed, and Slytherin would soon be long gone.

Before anyone could even talk or move, the door burst open once more, only this time…

oOoOoOoOo

 _Legend of Korra:_

 _Republic City:_

Asami Sato; lived in Republic City. A young lady of light skin, raven black hair, and light green eye color; was currently with her husband, Mako. They both were at their friend's house, another one named Korra, who was known as the Avatar, who also lived with her husband, Bolin. They all were having a good time; until it happened.

She froze, it seemed like time had suddenly stopped, and that's when she heard the voice, it was a stern male voice, "Delphini…"

She frowned, she'd never heard that sort of name, or whatever it really was, however, she was about to ignore the voice, when they said it one more time, only this time, she felt kind of out of place in the company of her husband and her friends. Never has she felt sort of like this before with anyone before. Her friends only ignored her sudden strange and odd behavior, thinking nothing of it at all.

Korra said, "Asami—"

Asami asked quickly, "Can I use your bathroom?"

Korra said, "Sure, go ahead."

Once in the bathroom, Asami took a deep breath, when she went to go look in the mirror, she saw herself, or rather, who she once knew as herself, instead of her raven black, light skinned, and green eyes, she saw a young lady, about her height and age, with pale skin, heavily black lidded eyes, and pitch black curly hair, which for some odd reason, looked like it hadn't been brushed in so long.

She only looked at this stranger; however, she heard the male say, "Delphini."

She just shook her head, the stranger doing the same as her, when she had arrived back into the sitting room, Mako asked her, "Asami, are you alright?"

However, before she could answer, she had to clench her fists, she shut her eyes, fighting the sudden pain inside, but unfortunately, she was about to let out a scream, when she heard a woman's voice say softly, "Don't give in, not yet, dearest Delphini."

She refused to scream, let alone shed any tears, but as the pain continued on inside, she heard her friend's gasps, after a few more minutes of pain, the pain slowly died down, once it was over, Asami blinked, and she said, "Sorry, did someone say something?"

However, before anyone could ask her what was really going on, she didn't know what went over her, as she rushed out, her instincts on high alert, and for some odd reason, she felt oddly disgusted with them, which didn't feel right at all.

…

That night, while in bed, Mako was already asleep, however, Asami was wide awake, eventually, she did fall asleep.

Not long after that, she bolted upright, breathing hard, as if she couldn't catch her breath, however, once she took in her surroundings, she noticed that she was in some sort of hall, as she stood up, unsure of what had happened, her eyes caught a door, as she went over to it, she could actually feel a pull in the pit of her stomach.

The sight met her when she slowly opened the door…

oOoOoOoOo

 _Last Airbender:_

 _Fire Nation:_

Azula was just lying in bed, when she heard someone whisper, "Druella."

She bolted upright, and she shouted, "Who's there!"

However, she got no answer, she was about to say something more, when she heard them say once more, "Druella…"

But before she could snap at them again, she suddenly fell back onto her bed, forcing her mouth and eyes to stay shut, after what seemed like forever, the pain stopped, all she could do was not let anyone know of what had taken place in her bedroom.

Little did she knew, her older brother, Prince Zuko, had the same experience as her.

…

The next day, at breakfast, it was only her and her unfortunate brother, Zuko. However, she was drawn to his appearance this morning, or rather, was it because she felt something snapped deep within, Zuko caught her look, and he said somewhat disgusted with her, "What are you looking at?"

Azula's hands were shaking slightly, her eyes boring into his own, when she didn't say anything, Zuko gets up, walks over to her, and says while looking down at her, "Azula, what are you looking at?"

Before Zuko knew what was happening, both he and his sister were both spinning around in some sort of portal, once they both stopped, however, they both saw another young lady, who was in the same hall as them, she was about to open the door to some unknown room, and so they decided to follow her into the room.

However, it was something strange, and yet familiar about the people in the room, that shocked all of them at once.

oOoOoOoOo

 _The Land of the Pharaohs:_

 _The Palace:_

A young man sat at the edge of a river, beside his brother, Rameses, they both were enjoying each other's company, until the young man heard some strange voice call out to him, "Orion."

The young man's name was Moses, he just ignored the strange voice, as he got up to go back inside, two things happened at once, one was that his older brother called out to him, however, Moses couldn't respond to him, because at the same moment, Moses forced himself to not cry or scream, as the pain began in his body.

Once it was done, Moses walked to his room, ignoring his brother's cries for him to stop, as he made his way to his room, the strange name was heard again, only this time, Moses refused to even take his time getting to his room, as soon as he was inside his room, he called out, "Who's there!"

When he had no response, he called out again, "I order you to show yourself!"

Before anyone or Moses could do something about it, Moses was suddenly in a strange land, however, he caught sight of three people, who were all about to open some strange door, and so he decided to join them, knowing that whatever was behind that door, would soon lead to some answers.

However, it was a different story when they all caught sight of the people in the room.

oOoOoOoOo

 _Forks, Washington:_

 _The Swan House:_

Bella was in her room, where she was currently reading a book, when she heard some say softly in her ear, "Irina."

Before she had time to process the name, she had to bury her head into her pillow, as the pain started to burn her alive, she knew that it wasn't time for the transformation yet, but something about this pain, when it was done, she noticed that James' bit was completely gone, like it had never happened at all.

She didn't have time to think at that moment, because once again, she heard the name, only this time, when she opened the door to her bedroom, she wasn't at her home anymore, as she stepped outside into a hall, she caught sight of a small group of people, her curiosity getting the better of her; she joined their little group, and went in with them.

What she saw was not what she was expecting at all.

oOoOoOoOo

 _Grinngotts Bank:_

It was as if history was changing once again, only this time, Lord Ragnok said before anyone could move or make a sound, "The family now has everything it may need to rewrite and change history for all the witches and wizards."

The wizards and witches all started at the strange people who had shown up, one was a girl with green eyes, light skin, and raven black hair, she simply looked between them and who else had come along with her, yet she didn't know the people who had come along with her. The next was two siblings, one girl and boy, they both had gold eyes, only, the girl, glared at everyone, clearly she didn't trust anyone at all, while her brother, also matched her expression of not trusting the other people in the room, both of them were dressed in dark crimson clothing, however, the boy also had a scar covering one of his eyes. Next was a young boy, who had tan skin, and who was dressed in what looked like the bottom of a toga, he also had brown eyes, and he was looking at everyone is shock and wonder. The last was yet another girl, who had brown eyes and hair, pale skin, and she looked like she wanted out, much to her attempts at opening the door again.

Before anyone could say anything, Lord Ragnok pulled out several potions, which led to the potions master saying suspiciously, "What potions are those?"

Lord Ragnok said, "Madam Asami, Madam Azula, Sir Zuko, Sir Moses, and Madam Isabella, please come here."

However, Moses said, "How do you know our names?"

The Goblin said without hesitation, "Sir Moses, history has not only been damaged, but also has led me to uncover all of your fates, in which, must be rewritten, for you all were never meant to belong there in the first place. However, you all have been led down different paths with history itself, that now, and only now, you all must leave everything and everyone behind, and start down a new different path."

Asami asked, "What do you mean?"

Lord Ragnok said, "Madam Asami, my dearest, you all have not only been blocked from your true identities and thus preventing any of you to discover your true place within history, has not only gathered you all here today without a clue on where you all are, but it has also revealed a few lost names within the family itself. Tell me, Madam Asami, did you hear some sort of unknown name, before you all arrived?"

Asami said, "Well, it was something like 'Delphini'."

The Goblin King nodded happily, he said as he turned to the others, "What about you two, Madam Azula and Sir Zuko?"

Zuko said, "Alphard."

Azula whispered, "Druella."

The Goblin King grinned happily even more, and he said as he turned to the next person, "Sir Moses, what about you?"

Moses said, "Orion."

The Goblin said as he turned to the last person, "Madam Isabella?"

Bella said, "Irina."

Once the names had all been said, Lord Ragnok gestured towards the entire group of people, and he said with an excited tone in his voice, "You all have the Goblin's most upward respect and I am honored to have brought the forgotten family back after troubled times in its history ever."

Bellatrix hissed, "What forgotten family!?"

Lord Ragnok only said, " _O puritatis, per et per, semper_."

Moses gasped, and he said, "Uh oh…"

Severus said bitterly, "What do you mean by that, boy!?"

Lord Ragnok said pointedly, "Lord Prince, is that how you speak that way to your own great ancestor?"

Gasps were heard from everyone, many of the witches and wizards all looked between Severus and Moses, who both just stared at each other in shock, meanwhile, Lord Ragnok said, earning everyone's attention, "You all here today, are very much family. The forgotten family, of course."

Just then, Moses said, "Good and purity, through and through, always."

Many of the witches and wizard all stared at him in shock, especially Severus, who said after a moment, "That's right, the Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin… But what does Slytherin have to do with all of us? And especially the lions and lionesses."

They all heard Lord Ragnok's voice say happily, "Slytherin has been known for a certain… goodness… within its very family. However, now is the time for you all to reclaim what has not only been long forgotten; but also had been removed from your memories. All of your memories, in fact."

Severus said, "You mean that… we all… are really the Slytherin family!?"

Lord Ragnok said, "Yes, and now, please take this potion everyone."

Moses was the first to step forward, the Goblin King unhooked the potion bottle, bowed, and said, "Your potion, Sir Moses."

After drinking only half of the bottle, Moses became not only taller, but also pale, his brown eyes became cold black eyes, his short brown hair became short pitch black hair, and his face became a cold facial expression. However, he soon had a handful of memories, lots of them too, he only narrowed his eyes, fighting the urge to cry, which he didn't, but by the end of it, he composed himself, pulling back his shoulders, and said somewhat bitterly, "How unfortunately odd."

Lord Ragnok said, "Sir Moses, would you please pass the bottle around?"

Once the bottle was passed around, the room was filled with the rest of the Slytherin family, all of them, like Moses, had cold black eyes, some shorter than others, like the children, however, the adults only had the changes of memory and their facial expressions, and their posture as well.

Ginny said, "What about our family?"

Everyone had pitch black hair, cold black eyes, and a cold expression on their faces, the only difference was that Ginny, Hermione, Bella, Asami, and Zuko looked like Bellatrix and Redolphus, Fred, Harry, and Draco looked like Narcissa and Lucius, while Azula, Ron, George, and Nymphedora looked like Andromeda and Ted, while Severus and Sirius both greatly resembled Moses, who looked around at everyone in a slightly awed expression.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Asami, Azula, Zuko, and Moses all nodded in agreement with her, they all were worried about what the others might say or think, although the Black sisters, Severus, and Sirius didn't want to have any part in this what so ever, but sadly, Bellatrix said, "What about them?"

Bella said, "You see, we all have to check up on our… current… families, I'm sure that they would like to do the same as well?"

Moses said, "They're right, we have to make sure that everyone's not already getting suspicious about us. Remember, we're the forgotten family. No one knows that we've returned and want to reclaim what has been stolen from us long ago."

Lord Ragnok said, "Yes, Lord Slytherin, you are indeed right, for no one knows of the return of the Slytherin family."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Severus said, "What about the Dark Lord, the Order, and the headmaster?"

Moses, even though he didn't know what or who those people were, said stiffly, "Let them think that the Slytherin family is still long gone; until it's time, everyone must remain with their respective families and or timeline. However, is there a way to say in contact with each other without gathering suspicious looks from unwanted attention?"

Nymphedora said for the first time; while handing everyone a journal, "Here everyone, take these journals, I've already charmed them all to link everyone's journal to each other. However, if someone were to look or steal it, then they will either be unable to look inside or will never want to steal it away from you again. We will all write about our day at the end of the day, every night. If we don't hear from either one or the other, then your journals will alert you."

Once everyone had their own journals, Nymphedora said, "To open the journal, say ' _O puritatis, per et per, semper_ ', that's the only way to open the journals."

Severus said, "However, I'm Head of Slytherin, and Draco's also in Slytherin, but why aren't the rest of them also in Slytherin too; if they're a part of the Slytherin family too?"

The next words out of Lord Ragnok's mouth shocked everyone, including the foreigners, "Because, Lord Prince, Albus Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley brainwashed them into using compulsion spells and hatred potions in order for them to be a part of the Weasley family and in Gryffindor house."

The lights flickered, and papers flew everywhere, everyone all turned to look at Moses, who had his fists clenched, and was also breathing very slowly, trying to keep in control, when it was done, Moses said, "I apologize for my outburst, it shouldn't happen again."

Lord Ragnok said, "Quite understandable, Lord Slytherin, Sir. However, it is time for you and your group to be sent back to your own timeline and families, Lord Slytherin, Sir."

After everyone said goodbyes, and promises to write every single night, Lord Ragnok said before handing Asami, Azula, Moses, and Bella a thing of their time and or place that needed them, "This is something of your time or place, always remember, you all are family, no matter what time or place that you all came from, always remember, the Slytherin family shall be in your hearts."

They all nodded, Azula and Zuko casting each other a glance, knowing that they would have to go back to hating each other as siblings, yet both realized that they both are really cousins; and that they both have an entire real family behind them too, unlike the current family that they were led to believe.

And with that, the newcomers were spirited away back to their own times or place in history itself.

Each one clenching their own journal to their hearts.


End file.
